Phone Conversations
by rose217
Summary: A series of phone conversations leading up to a surprise for Rory. Rogan. Complete
1. Laying the Groundwork

**Phone Conversations – Chapter 1 "Laying the Groundwork"**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Not mine – just having fun. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done playing**

"Steph?"

"Mmmm?"

"I need your help."

"I'm glad you're finally admitting it. Although, I'm not a trained professional..."

"Steph? It's about Rory."

"Ah. I see you must have seen that trained professional."

"What?"

"Well, you're finally coming to your senses where she's concerned. You want me to keep her occupied while you get everything ready? Throw up a smokescreen so she doesn't wonder what you're up to? Distract her while you make preparations?"

"How did you...?"

"Please. I'm female and not completely hypnotized by your charm. You've been working up to this for weeks. If she had a conniving bone in her body she would have smelled this coming. You're putting off pheromones, babe. Doing the dance of committed monogamy,..."

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been talking to Lorelai again, haven't you?"

She grinned, "Yeah."

"So can you...?"

"Leave it all to me? I've got it totally under control."

She'd been waiting for Logan to work up the nerve to propose. She also knew he wanted to go all out for Rory. She loved surprises. And Steph was very willing to help things along in whatever capacity she was able.

On her way out the door she grabbed her camera. Lorelai would kill her if she didn't get at least some of this on film.


	2. The Hook Is Set

**Phone Conversations – Chapter 2 "The Hook Is Set"**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Not mine – just having fun. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done playing**

"Rory? Hey, it's Stephanie!"

"Hey girlie. What's up?"

"Help me! The boys are doing their annual Halloween party and I'm in charge of decorations. Wanna go shopping?"

"Ooooh. You just said the magic words. Wait. Don't you guys usually hire somebody to do this stuff? Let others handle the details, I think, is how Colin put it."

"Yeah, but, Halloween is special. We like a little more whimsy than what the pros give us. Also, um, well, Finn's involved."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he takes Halloween very seriously. He didn't get to do it when he was growing up, not really a thing in Australia, I guess. So, he seems to be making up for it now, and, while I was put in charge of the decorations, he insists on coming along on the trip to supervise."

"So why do you need me exactly?"

"You, my dear, possess the singular ability to make Finn see reason."

"I'll do my best. When do you want to go?"

"This afternoon? Sorry for the short notice, but I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"Free coffee."

"Deal."

"Oh, and we're going to Hartford."

"How come?"

"Well, um, Finn..."

"Ah. You can fill me in later. I'll meet you at 1:30?"

"I'll bring the coffee."


	3. Decorations & Disco

**Phone Conversations – Chapter 3 "Decorations & Disco"**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Not mine – just having fun. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done playing**

"Y'ello."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Right now? Walking down the sidewalk while talking on the phone, trying to figure out what exactly is in my shoe, and remembering that I may have left my hot rollers plugged in. You?"

"You have hot rollers? Seriously? I know Madonna said Disco was back, but this, just,...I may have to disown you."

"For owning hot rollers or for leaving them plugged in?"

"Hmmm, lemme think about it and get back to you."

"Sure. So other than a disinheritance and my possibly have to give up the reigning Lorelai crown at some point in the future, what's up?"

"Oh! Yeah, that. Seriously, what are you up to right now?"

"Shopping for decorations for the Halloween party we're having."

"You? They let you shop for decorations?"

"What? I can't pick out good ones?"

"Sweetie, do you remember Sookie's last baby shower?

"I was on a budget!" Rory tells her mom indignantly. "Anyway, Stephanie and Finn are with me."

"Good girl. So you're in New Haven, then?"

"Umm, Hartford actually."

"Party's in Hartford?

"No, it'll be at Yale."

Lorelai could tell she was hedging something. "Soooo, what? New Haven has sucky party supply stores? Sold out of candy corn? Ran out of plastic spiders and that fake spider-web stuff?"

Rory mumbled something that Lorelai didn't catch.

"What babe? I didn't catch that."

"Finn isn't, um, allowed in the any of the party supply stores in New Haven."

"He's been _banned_ from Party City? Huh, there's my daily dose of irony right there. Hey, what's he doing shopping for party supplies anyway? I thought rich kids hired people to take care of that for them."

"Long sordid story involving circus animals, peanuts, and a trip to the emergency room."

"Is that why he's banned or why he started doing the shopping in the first place?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Did you need me for something?"

"Nah, it can wait. I needed your input on something."

"Oh, okay. I'll call you later?"

"Sure, kiddo."


	4. The Intent

**Phone Conversations – Chapter 4 "The Intent"**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Not mine – just having fun. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done playing**

"You're up to something."

"Hello, Lorelai. How are you?" Logan was used to Lorelai's phone banter. It often seemed like he was catching up to her mid-conversation.

"Oh, don't play coy, mister. You're planning something. Sending them to Hartford to shop for party decorations?"

"Hey, the decorations were Steph's idea. So was having Finn tag along, I think. I just wanted her to be distracted while I got things ready."

"You're proposing aren't you?"

"Lorelai, if she knows that you knew before her, she'll kill me."

"You are?" she gasped. Until he admitted it she really hadn't been sure. She got a little watery. "Don't tell me anything else. I want to hear it from her. And, Logan?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Good luck, kiddo."

"Thanks, I've been lucky, so far, hunh?"

"Just remember that, Buster."


	5. Brought to Fruition

**Phone Conversations – Chapter 5 "Brought to Fruition"**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Not mine – just having fun. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done playing**

"Lorelai's House of Flapjacks. You Jack 'em we'll flap em'."

"Mom!"

"Rory!"

"He proposed!"

"Jack?"

"Logan!"

"Aw, hun. How?"

Lorelai smiled as Rory went into detail.

"... and the whole afternoon was just to get me out while he got things ready. I didn't suspect a thing. I got back to my room and there was a note and a sunflower. Mom! He led me on a scavenger hunt! He had me all over campus deciphering clues. I was all over, the paper, the library, four different coffee carts...each one had another clue and flower."

"Eventually I found the last on a bench in the courtyard and he was there, waiting for me. He knelt down..."

"He went down on his knees? Oh my God! Please tell me somebody has a picture of this," she pleaded.

"Actually, yeah. Steph was hiding out around the corner."

Aha! Yes! Good job, Stephanie."

"So, yeah, he kneeled, and I was too excited, and my knees gave out and I sat down on the bench, which, you know, worked out since we wound up more eye level-y. And he said the most wonderful things and I wish I'd been able to hear him over my heart pounding, but I did see the ring, so I got the point. Mom! I couldn't talk I was so happy. I just nodded and smiled."

"Aww. Just like when we went to that market in Italy. Are you sure you didn't buy a fish?"

"Mom!"

"Kidding, kidding. Congratulations, babe."

"Thanks, mom."


End file.
